


mistletoe

by kimchaewon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchaewon/pseuds/kimchaewon





	mistletoe

 "yerim...again? really?" heejin qyestioned loudly, shaking her head. another piece of mistletoe hung from the door frame; heejin passed right under it once again. glaring at the mistletoe, she noticed hyunjin silently waddling to her room, carrying a mug of hot coffee. she sighed inbetween each sip of the coffee.

heejin chuckled, watching her girlfriend waddle to her room, causing her to stop and give the elder that  _one_ look.

 hyunjin started walking towards where heejin was standing. snickering, smirking, she set her free hand on heejin's shoulder. 

 "good morning, heejin," hyunjin whispered sleepily. she planted a kiss on heejin's forehead, cheeks, nose all so softly. the softest of them was the one where heejin could feel hyunjin's smile in the kiss. 


End file.
